Survivor: Barbados
Production Survivor: Maldives: It consisted of 20 contestants. As a huge twist emerged where merge started right away which made tribal councils crazy as ever. With a total destruction by Quinto, Yamay was left with very few people to fend with. After flips and rocks, a Yamay surprisingly won the game. Nicole won by a 5-1-1 vote against Jake and Matty Castaways {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt;" !Image !Contestant ! width="95px" |Original Tribe ! width="95px" |Switched Tribe ! width="95px" |Merged Tribe ! width="90px" |Placement ! width="90px" |Vote |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Tocan (SurvivoroftheTocan) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 20th |*Quit |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Nicky (NotNicky333) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 19th |4-2-2 |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Cody (Woodyboy99 | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 18th |6-3-2 |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Chima (Anigav) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 17th |*Med.Evac |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Blake (Blake16) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 16th |*2-2-2 |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |(Swaglogan1brother) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 15th |5**-2-2 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Winter (IvyWinter) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 14th |4-2-1 |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Shane (iloveyousomuch) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;"| Yamay | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 13th |3-1-1-1 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Bob (Bulldozer24) | style="background-color:#3333FF;"| Quinto | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 12th |5-0 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Noah (TheLogic) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:darkgrey;"| | 11th |2-1-1-1-1 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Thatone (thatonepeople) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | rowspan="11" style="background-color:#000000;" | Laut | 10th | 4-4-2/ 4-4 *Drew Rock |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Chris (Chris1080) | style="background-color:#3333FF;"| Quinto | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | 9th |5-4 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Jacob (BigBrother_78) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#3333FF;"| Quinto | 8th |5-3 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Josh (JMez2612) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | 7th |4-3 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;"| | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Andrew (Jongyhun408) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | 6th |4-3 |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Nels (doubledarefan01) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | 5th |4-1 |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;"| | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Alex (ClockworkRebel) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | 4th |3-1 |- | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Matty (Matty2002) | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | style="background-color:#FFFF00;"| Yamay | Second Runner-Up |1 vote to win |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Jake (jakester0306) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:#3333FF;" | Quinto | Runner-Up |1 vote to win |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |Nicole (Nicole16) | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Yamay | Sole Survivor